Top of the World
by beccatheleaper
Summary: Cheyenne and James  II  are the best match... But did the year apart from James quidditch ruin their relationship? Let's hope not.    James  II / OC


Top of the World

You could be at the top of the world and not feel whole. Knowing that you have everything you, your parents and your family ever wanted for you, but not know what's wrong. It maybe it will never make sense. You just need that one person. That one person who makes you laugh when you're crying. Or will be with you in a heartbeat when you need them. Maybe you already have that person, but do something before they go. Do something to convince that person that you love them. Sooner or later if you don't, they might not be around.

"How should I know?"

Jamie looked over at her friend in shock. Cheyenne has never had second thoughts in James not loving her. They were always the best couple. Ever since their first year at Hogwarts, they were best friends. Later in Fifth year to find out they were more than best friends. They always knew where each other stood at that point.

"Chey. What do you mean?" Jamie looked at her with a sad expression. Cheyenne and her were best friends ever since they met on the Hogwarts Express first year.

"I mean, we never see each other, and when we do, where never alone." She sighed sadly. You could tell she thought about this fully. That is never good with Cheyenne. She would over think things. No wonder.

"Cheyenne. He's a quidditch player. He's almost done this season. Chey, every time you see him it's before or after a game. You know he's never alone during a day with a game." Jamie said softly.

"I don't know. I love him, I really do. But we never see each other." Cheyenne grabbed the beer that was sitting on the counter, and brought it over to table five.

"Jamie! I pay you to serve, not gossip!" Hannah Longbottom teased. Jamie sighed, and got back to her job as a waitress at the Leaky Cauldron.

James played with the velvet box in his hands. Thinking over the advice his father gave him a few years ago when he brought Cheyenne home.

_"When you have something this amazing in your life, never let it go. Don't let her go."_

Thinking it over, he never really understood that he meant. Until now. Even though they have been dating for eight years. And only being 23 he thought that he would have plenty time to do things. And he still does. But he realised, after spending about half a year away from her. He couldn't do it again. Only being able to spend a day together every month wasn't good enough.

"Hey man." James looked up to see his other team member Taylor. "You doing it soon, right?" He asked as he eyed the box. James nodded. A smile crept up on Taylor's face. "Finally!" He muttered, and walked out.

"Cheyenne! Get in here!" Hannah's voice carried through the kitchen. Cheyenne looked up confused.

"Hannah! It's my break! Tell Jamie to do it!" She called back, digging into her Poutine.

"No! I need you." Sighing, Cheyenne got up, and slowly her way into the kitchen. As she entered, she saw Hannah near the back, playing with some piece of cloth.

"What are you doing?" Cheyenne asked. Hannah turned around and smiled. She grabbed the red piece of cloth sitting in front of her, and held it out for Cheyenne to take.

She took the short red dress in her hands. The silk dress would about go up to her knees. She would absolutely look beautiful in it. No doubt.

"Put it on. We only have so much time." Hannah said, muttering about not liking be late. Sighing, Cheyenne headed towards the bathroom.

After putting on the dress she looked at herself in the mirror. The strapless dress hugger her body beautifully. A black band wrapped around just below her bust. The dress fell out after her bust, and it was understatement if you said she was pretty. She was stunning.

She walked out of the bathroom to find Hannah.

"Hannah?" She called. But, there was no one to be found. How long was she in the bathroom? The first thing she noticed when she left that it was pitch dark, and no one was around.

Tables were pushed to the side, and only one was in the middle of the room. Suddenly, the candle on the table in the center of the room lit up.

She swore she was only gone for five minutes... How can someone do this in five minutes?

"I thought this would be easier to get time to ourselves than you coming to see me." A voice came from behind her. Jumping in surprise, she whipped her head to the side to see who it was.

A smile placed on her lips when she saw James. His hair was like it always was, ruffled and looking like a birds nest. No matter when you did, it's always like that. A single rose was in his hand, and he was actually dressed in a suit. He looked really good.

"James?" She squeaked out. It was so long since she last saw him. He opened his arms, and she ran into them. Wrapping her arms and legs around his body she held him close. Scared that if she let go, he would disappear in the wind.

"I was going to do this later, but I can't. I need you now." He paused, looking in her brown eyes. He placed a long piece of black hair behind her ear. "I've loved you ever since we met. But, for about three years, I didn't really understand what it was. Until the day I saw you in the hall with Dylan. I didn't like it. I knew from that moment that I loved you. That you had my heart. That with only a flip of your hair, you had me captured. I love you Cheyenne, and I've learned from this year apart that nothing can take you away from me. And I want to be sure." He got down on one knee, and smiled up at her. Tears were threatening to fall out of Cheyenne's eyes.

"Cheyenne, will you do me the pleasure of being my wife?" James asked. Cheyenne gulped and nodded. James smiled, and slipped the diamond ring on her finger.

Nothing was going to get in their way.


End file.
